


I Need You

by sonse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata's pet dies, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonse/pseuds/sonse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's upset about his beloved lizard passing away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Hinata's pet dies and he asks boyfriend Kageyama to comfort him.  
> Prompt by: anonymous

He was worried. He never worried. At least not about him. He could take care of himself, he surely had enough common sense to keep himself out of harm’s way for the few hours he was left home alone by his parents and sister.

But with one tiny text, Kageyama could not focus on anything but the boy whom had sent the message. It shook him in an odd way, shattering all the happiness he’d just been full of while he’d lounged on his bed playing video games.

_I need you._

That was the scariest thing the raven-haired spiker had ever read. There was no emotion; the message vacant of Hinata’s usual silly comments on things going on during his day. No fun little emoticons highlighting where something silly was said. No cute little heart dotting the end of the message as there usually was when the hyper-active red-head sent a message to his dark-haired companion. Just those three words stared back at the dark blue orbs trying to decode what this could possibly mean.

Deciding that he needed to get to his destination as quickly as possible, Kageyama leapt off of his bed and rushed out the door. The two didn’t live far apart, and the running boy’s conscious kept himself calm with the thoughts of being only momentarily separated from his loved one.

The summer heat beat down on the runner, but the uncaring boy just pushed his legs to move faster. The familiar neighborhood belonging to the short-statured spiker was just up ahead, and Kageyama attempted to extend his long legs even further, lessening the gap between him and the household rapidly.

“Hinata?”

“Hinata!

“Shoyou where the hell are you?!”

The dark haired teen had just rammed through the unlocked backdoor, pushing the light frame easily out of the way. The house was quiet, and there wasn’t an answer to his frantic voice. Taking the stairs two at a time, Kageyama ascended up to Hinata’s room.

Upon opening the door, small sniffles could be heard. A figure crouched on the floor by a shelf. The glass terrarium which had usually taken up the space on the middle shelf sat on the carpeted flooring next to the snuffling being.

Kageyama quietly walked over, kneeling down beside the sad red-head whilst wrapping an arm around him.  Hinata quivered as he settled into his boyfriend’s embrace, soaking up the warmth the taller male’s body gave off. The slight sniffling turned into full-on crying as the darker-headed one just held onto the shaking body, moving the hand wrapped around Hinata up and down in a slow rhythm along the smaller one’s spinal column.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” a mumble came from the mouth pressed into the white shirt of the taller boy, “Did you come in from the back? I think that door was unlocked.”

A hum of agreement came from the larger of the two.

“Gonna tell me why you’ve moved Gōguru’s cage to the floor? Your mother will be mad, dumbass. She already doesn’t like him; she’s going to dislike him even more if he’s dirtying up your rug.” Kageyama stroked the fluffy red hairs as he spoke, relaxing the boy in his hold.

The smaller teen looked up with large brown irises gleaming with unshed tears.

“Gōguru…died,” He spoke with a shudder in his voice, “I went to feed him his mealworms and he wouldn’t wake up…” As his voice drifted away, Hinata looked toward the glass rectangle where the unmoving gecko laid.

“Oh.” Silently panicking, Kageyama quickly thought of ways to comfort his saddened boyfriend. Being one whom lacked social skills and apathy, he was stuck. How in the world could he make Hinata happy? That lizard was ugly as Tanaka’s bare ass, but Hinata loved the animal dearly. Having received him for his fourth birthday, the love the spiker held for the little crested gecko was barely rivaled by anything else; only Kageyama and Shoyou’s family members ranked above the reptile.

“Sorry…Sho…” the apology was mumbled into the smaller teen’s hair, but acknowledged with a loving nuzzle from the sad boy.

“Thanks Tobi, I’m alright now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of them calling each other Sho and Tobi as nicknames (I'm super lame I know!)  
> Also, Gōguru means 'goggles' in Japanese. I chose the name because I imagined Hinata owning a crested gecko, and those have huge eyes!


End file.
